SM Story of the Artitists
by melodilove3
Summary: Two girls, nerds in Seoul, South Korea became the most famous girl band group. Will they spilled the secreat that they were trained secretly of will they have to do it the hard way? Find out by reading this story. Will contain OCs and sevearl origanal charcaters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Korean words, SM Entertainment.**

**Bold : Thoughts**

* * *

**America, Los Angels, California**

A 14 year old girl stood at the train station along with her siblings and mom. She always love the smell of korean foods and american foods. Today was her day back to Seoul, South Korea.

As they aboard the train, she looked out the window. **Good bye America, Hello South Korea!** Time passes and they reached the airport.

**South Korea**

"Hey sis. I know that the kingkas will bully you again, but there are 2 kingkas who like you sis." Kyle, their older brother said.

"Ne oppa." Melodi and Lily said. **(Ne-Yes, Oppa-girls used the term for an older male.)**

When they reached home, unpacked, and signed back for school, the Jung sisters headed to SM Entertainment for training. This is Melodi's 3rd year, Lily's 2nd year, and Kyle's 4th year of training. They all had to train in secret since they didn't want to be popular at school and get beaten up by the queenkas.

**School~Next Day**

**Melodi's POV**

School, my least favorite thing to do. Me and my sister always get bullied by the kingkas, except Kyle oppa. 2 of the kingkas looked nervous when they see us. But what oppa said, they like us, I don't mind at all.

I was getting my books when someone knocked me over. I landed on the floor on my butt.

"S-Sorry Melodi. I didn't see you there. " Kim Dongki said, one of the kingkas. **He seems nice, so Melodi act nice.**

"It's OK, Dongki. See you later, kay? Bye." I grabbed my books and headed to my classsroom.

Class went on and on until the principle made an annocencemet. "Will Ms. Jung Melodi, Jung Lily, and Jung Kyle come to the office. Repeat, will Ms. Jung Melodi, Jung Lily, and Jung Kyle come to the office."

I heard students saying 'Oooooo." and "They got in trouble." But the real reason is the SM training sessions. I packed my stuff and went out the door. I reached the office door when I saw my boss.

"Anneonghaesayeo, Mr. Soo-Man." I bowed. I got into the limousine with other trainees. **(Anneonghaesayo-Hello in formal.)**

When we got to the buliding, I started to practice with my 8 other band mates. Mr. Soo-Man said that he'll check our dance routine and give us his opinion.

*****(i'll give the link when I'm done. 1)*****

Excatly when we're done, my little sister and brother, and their band mates had wide open mouths and clapped. Me and my members bowed.

**Back to the school**

**Dongki's POV**

When the principle called Melodi, I started to wonder what did she do wrong, so I decied to follow her. I excuse myself to the restroom but really, to the office.

When I sneak-a-peack, I saw Melodi in a red and white tank top, white skirt with a red bow/sash in the front, a red band around her left leg, a white sneakers. She had a head mic on her. Next to her was a man. I hid behind the wall and ran back to the class.

**Back with SM**

**Melodi's POV**

Soo-Man clapped and smiled. "Aswome job, girls. This year, Super Junior will debut. Next year, you girls will and in 2009, F(x) will. I'm counting on you guys to do a great job." We all bowed.

At the end of the day we all went home and rest. Well that happens all this year. My brother debuted as Super Junior with their debut album, Twins (Knockout) along with 12 other boys. Next year in 2007, it's our turn to debut as Girls' Generation.

* * *

So this the proloug of the story. Next chapter will be in 2007. Hope you stay tune. Check my profile if you want to know who is who in the groups. This melodilove3 saying "Annyeong!" (Bye!)

Note: Annyeong eithers means Hi or Bye.

Link(s): 1) watch?v=hqQgaIKWw54 (on Youtube)

Sorry for mistakes, didn't edited this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter is here!**

**Disclaimer: YGO! Seires, and Korean things**

**Bold: Thoughts**

* * *

**Melodi's POV**

It's 2007 when I headed toward the SM Buliding. You may know me as a 14 year old in 2005-2006, but right now I'm 15. Two more months until our debut. Here's the info you should know about me.

Name: Melodi Jung

Age: 15

Group Member of: SNSD/Girls' Genration

Company: SM Entertainment

Gender: Female

So basicly, I'm a member of SM Entertainment. My girls and I are members of Girls' Generation aka SNSD. My brother, Kyle, is a Super Junior member.

I went to me school and here comes my friend, Dongki. He was a kingka until he got kicked out because he liked a nerd.

"Oh, Dongki oppa!" I callled with a smile. He smiled back.

**Dongki's POV**

Melodi waved at me and called, "Oh, Dongki oppa!" I smiled back at her. Base on her looks, she gotten prettier. She even got contacts. Suddenly I notice that her sister and brother wasn't with her.

"Hey Mel. Where's your sis and bro?"

"Oh, them. They have work to do." I looked at her curiously.

"Work?"

"Nevermind about that -" She got cutted off by her phone ringing. She excuse herself.

**Melodi's POV**

My phone ringed for like the 4th time this day. I looked at the ID caller. SM Entertainment. **Great what do they want.**

I picked up and I heard my boss.

"Get to the SM training room ASAP, young lady."

"Waeyo?" (Wae/Waeyo - Why)

"Let's just say today is your practice debut, now get here N.O.W!"

"Agioo, okay." (Agioo - Sigh * its a word Koreans say when their tired or sighing*)

**2 months later**

**Lily's POV**

Today is Melodi's debut along with her band mates. I helped along with their music video, Into the New World. Kyaa! Today is their debut and first performance is in two days! Can't wait to go and see!

***After filming***

"Unnie! School in 15 minutes!" I yelled. I was in my school uniform, a pink blazer, navy skirt, white knee socks, and purple shoes. Hair tied in two pigtails. Mel wored a pink blazer, khaki skirt, black knee sock, and pink shoes. Hair tied in a high Korean bun. (Unnie - younger female adressing older female/sister.)

"Coming!" We dash to the limo and the driver drove us to school.

**~School~**

I was walking in the halls when the girls sqeualed and the boys groaned. I looked at the bulletin borad. On it was a poster of Super Junior and SNSD. So that was why half of the girls of the school a squealing and fainting. Gosh, don't they even know who is the leader?

"Hey, punk. I can't believe you rid of those glasses. You look totally perfect in them, perfectly gross! HAHAHAHAHA!" Uhg, thoes bullies. They'll take back those words once Melodi and I become an idol.

"Yeah whatever. *Just you wait, you'll pay dearly.*" I replied. Suddenly I got a call. As the bullies were about to bully me again, I did martial arts on them and left. I picked the call.

"Yobsoeayo?"

"Studio, perpare the debut for tomorrow, Lily!" My sister exclaimed.

"Mwo?! I'm doing it to tomorrow?! I thought 2009!" I exclaimed, in English.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I thought it too, but turns out boss said tomorrow! So get ready, sis! Annyeong!" She said in English.

"Annyeong!" I closed my phone and ran to the theater. Super Junior was performing their practicing performance debut song, Twins (Knockout.) Since I got a backstage pass, I walked up to the stage and congrats them.

After 1 hour of talking, their show finally began. As soon I got off the stage, my teacher said I can stay with them. I thanked her and went back to the stage. I became the MC for the show so I got a script.

Students filled the seats, holding signs saying "Saranghaeyo SJ!" and "YOU'RE THE BEST!". They were chattering and gossiping. I could tell that Dongki and Sungki were looking for me and Melodi. Melodi was backstage with our bro and his bandmates.

"Hwaiting, SuJu oppas!" we both whispered using a fist sign. (Hwaiting - Good luck/Fighting *for good luck charm or something*)

I went up to the stage and began the script.

"Thank you for all of you to join here. This male band group has 13 band members. Can you guys guess who it is?"

"SUPER JUNIOR!" the girls shouted. The curtain dropped down and the boys did the performance. Me and Melodi walked off the stage to the reseverved seats in the audience seats.

The kingkas and queenkas glared at us, we just ignore. One of the staff members came up to us and whispered, "Back to the backstage for the encore of your brother."

We got out of our seats and went behind the curtain, Melodi changed into a green and white tank top, white skirt with a green bow/sash in the front, a green band around her left leg, a white sneakers, and her mics. Her other members also changed into a green and white theme clothing. They walked up to the stage in the back of the wall and waited for their music cue. Base on what I saw, Dongki and Sungki had wide open mouths as they saw Melodi walked up on stage.

**Melodi's POV**

We waited for the music cue to come on. SuJu (Super Junior) oppas finished their song and it was our turn. We got into place and the music started.

Into the New World by SNSD

[Julie] Jeonhae jugo shipeo seulpeun shigani  
Da heuteojin hueya deullijiman

[Nicole] Nuneul gamgo neukkyeo bwa umjigineun maeum  
Neoreul hyanghan nae nunbicheul

[Me] Teukbyeolhan gijeogeul gidariji ma  
Nunapeseon uriye geochin gireun

[Noelle] Al su eomneun miraewa byeok bakkuji ana  
Pogihal su eobseo

[Luna] Byeonchi aneul sarangeuro jikyeojwo  
Sangcheo ibeun nae maeumkkaji

[Hyori] Shiseon sogeseo mareun piryo eobseo  
Meomchwojyeo beorin I shigan

...

[All] Saranghae neol I neukkim idaero

Geuryeo watdeon haemae ime kkeut

I sesang sogeseo banbokdweneun

Seulpeum ijen annyeong

Sumaneun al su eomneun gil soge

Hwimihan bicheul nan jjochaga

Eonjekkajirado hamkke haneun geoya

Dashi mannan naye segye

...

[Tina] Teukbyeolhan gijeogeul gidariji ma  
Nunapeseon uriye geochin gireun

[Julie] Al su eomneun miraewa byeok bakkuji ana  
Pogihal su eobseo

[Yul] Byeonchi aneul sarangeuro jikyeojwo  
Sangcheo ibeun nae maeumkkaji

[Karen] Shiseon sogeseo mareun piryo eobseo  
Meomchwojyeo beorin I shigan

...

[All] Saranghae neol I neukkim idaero

Geuryeo watdeon haemae ime kkeut

I sesang sogeseo banbokdweneun

Seulpeum ijen annyeong

Sumaneun al su eomneun gil soge

Hwimihan bicheul nan jjochaga

Eonjekkajirado hamkke haneun geoya

Dashi mannan

[All/Julie (Main Vocal)] Uriye~

...

[Nicole] Ireoke kkaman bam hollo neukkineun

[Me] Geudaeye budeureoun sumgyeori

[Julie] I sungan ttaseuhage gamgyeo oneul  
Modeun naye tteollim jeonhallae~

...

[All] Saranghae neol I neukkim idaero

([Me] Idaero~)

Geuryeo watdeon haemae ime kkeut

([Julie] Ime kkeut)

I sesang sogeseo banbokdweneun

([Julie] Banbokdweneun~)

Eulpeum ijen annyeong

([Julie] Seulpeum ijen annyeong~)

Neol saenggakman

([Julie] Whoa yeah)

Haedo nan ganghaejyeo

([Julie] Ooh~)

Ulji anke nareul dowajwo

([Me] Dowajwo)

I sungane neukkim hamkke haneun geoya

([Julie] Hamkke haneun geoya)

Dashi mannan uriye~

Once we finished, Super Junior and SNSD introduced ourselfs.

"Hana, dul, set..." Julie, leader, whispered.

"Annyeonghaesaeyo, So Nyuh Shi Dae (SNSD) imieda!" We bowed. (Annyeonghaesaeyo - Hello (formal), Imieda/Imida - We are/I'm...)

"Annyeonghaesaeyo, Super Junior imieda!"

"Um, for this school who doesn't know us, we'll introduce us to you. One of the members will be a shock for this school." Julie gave me the mic and I bowed a 90 degree angle.

"Annyeonghaesaeyo, Melodi imieda." I smiled as got gasp and cheers from my classmates.

After the introduction, we made a dance off with Super Junior oppas. Of course, the Jung won the dance off. At the ending, every single staff members cam eup to the stage. Lily came up wearing her backstage pass. We all bowed and exclaimed,

"SM Entertainment imieda!"

**Dongki's POV**

I never knew that my crush, my bestfriend's crush, and our BFF was an idol. Kyle was up stage, along with an encore by Melodi. Lily was with them. As soon I heard "SM Entertainment imieda!", my eyes widen. The Jungs were SM trainees all this time?! I'm confused.

* * *

Third chapter will be up soon, trust me. :)

R&R plz! :)

Sorry for any mistakes, didn't edit.


End file.
